


Does Koza Nozaki is a furry?

by Fukami_kun



Category: 1BeatHeart (Video Game), 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, I dont know how to tag this tbh, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Koza was a weird person. He seemed to care about his cats more than his job. The idioms he used were always wrong, but Teruhi couldn’t bring himself to ever correct him. He’s been working for Koza’s father for a few years at this point, and he liked to think that he knew Koza pretty well. However, Koza never stopped surprising him. It was both hilarious and annoying at the same time and Teruhi never knew how to react.





	Does Koza Nozaki is a furry?

**Author's Note:**

> if you want something done, do it yourself. i'll write my own damn fics about terukoza
> 
> lmao. anyways. i feel like i mischaracterized teruhi pretty badly so im sorry for that. i just wanted to get this out there bc i liked this idea i had. i would replay 1beatheart to get a better feel for his character again, but its the week before winter break and im swamped with projects and tests. i dont have time to go through 1beatheart a fourth time ahahaha. oh yeah, none of my fics are beta'ed and honestly it's late where i am, so im too lazy to go through and edit thoroughly
> 
> regardless, i hope this is okay!

Koza was a weird person. He seemed to care about his cats more than his job. The idioms he used were always wrong, but Teruhi couldn’t bring himself to ever correct him. He’s been working for Koza’s father for a few years at this point, and he liked to think that he knew Koza pretty well. However, Koza never stopped surprising him. It was both hilarious and annoying at the same time and Teruhi never knew how to react.

The mechanic sighed. How was Koza able to do  _ anything _ without a shred of pride? Teruhi covered his face with one hand, only peeking through two of his fingers. His face felt hot, but he couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or shame. Teruhi was so utterly overcome with conflicting emotions, so he made a frustrated noise as he took his scarf and buried his face in it. Today was both their day off, so here they were, in Koza’s room. 

His colleague was crouched in front of him with cat ears on, playing with one of his fat cats. On one hand, as his coworker, Teruhi thought he looked extremely unprofessional right now. On the other hand, Teruhi thought he looked really cute. The mechanic stifled a groan with his scarf as Koza started meowing to get his cat’s attention. ‘ _Holy shit is he really doing that sort of thing?’_ Teruhi thought to himself. A laugh got stuck in his throat and he tried covering it up by pretending to cough. Teruhi rolled his eyes, because _of course_ Koza wouldn’t notice. The younger man was way too caught up with his cat to pay any attention to his surroundings. Part of Teruhi wondered if Koza even knew he was in the same room as him.

_ 'Does that idiot have any shame?'  _ He lowered his scarf, and he tried to avert his eyes by trying to focus on the coding project he had opened up on his laptop. It was hard for him to concentrate because of Koza’s constant mewling. The older man narrowed his eyes as he fixed his eyes on a line of code. His screen was at half brightness, but it still seemed to be too glaringly annoying. Teruhi took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes a few times. Maybe he was just tired and Koza’s weird mannerisms were throwing him off more than usual. He placed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and when his eyes refocused, he saw Koza doing something strange again.

Teruhi wanted to sigh, but he felt like that would be rude so he kept it in. Koza had one of his hands up in the air. It was balled up in a fist but he was doing a motion like a cat pawing at a string. The mechanic stifled another laugh and coughed again. Of all the weird things Koza has done, this is the weirdest as well as the cutest. Teruhi smiled with the corner of his mouth as he watched Koza. 

Part of him wondered if Koza was doing this just to get a rise out of him. Or what if he was doing this to annoy Teruhi and derail his work. Teruhi sighed. He has learned how to deal with both of those situations at this point. 

Koza turned and their eyes caught for a second. The mechanic pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to be angry. In actuality, he wasn’t, but he felt conflicted that he got caught staring. Koza smirked and put his hand up again, knowingly. Teruhi let out a long, deep sigh. His coding work definitely wouldn’t be finished today. 

The older man closed his laptop and set it to the side table next to the couch. He got up and made his way over to where Koza and the fat cat was. His coworker had a smug expression on, and Teruhi glared at him. Teruhi sighed. “Where did you even get those cat ears?”

Koza clapped his hands excitedly and made an exaggerated gesture to the cat ears on his head, “You know those two guests with the odd looking bitphones? I asked the bunny to make me cat ears like his companion’s!” The mechanic took his scarf in his hands as he buried his face in it. A muffled ‘of course you did’ was heard from him. Teruhi lowered his scarf and looked at his coworker through narrowed eyes, “You shouldn’t bother our guests like that-”, he flicked Koza in the forehead, “-it’s very unprofessional. Especially since you’re the son of the hotel owner.” 

Koza swatted at Teruhi’s hat, which pulled it down over his face slightly. “Oh cry me a table,” he said sarcastically. Teruhi readjusted his hat and glared at his friend, “It’s cry me a river, Koza.” The desk guide just waved him off as he swatted the hat again. Teruhi jabbed Koza in the stomach, and the younger man jerked away from his friend with an offended expression. The mechanic smirked and made an amused sound. 

His friend pouted at him as he retaliated by lunging at Teruhi’s stomach with outstretched hands. Koza tried to clamp his hands on Teruhi’s sides in an attempt at tickling him. The mechanic was knocked backwards onto the floor with a grunt, and he lurched in Koza’s grasp. He twisted, trying to throw his friend off of him. The fat cat meowed and moved a respectable distance away, so it wouldn’t get caught in the fray. Meanwhile, Teruhi laid on his stomach with Koza awkwardly lying on top of him. Koza had his arms wound around his friend, but he was unable to tickle Teruhi in this position. The mechanic had both arms tucked under himself, which easily protected him from Koza’s attack.

“Have you given up yet?” Teruhi said triumphantly. His voice was slightly breathy due to how Koza knocked him over. Even still, you could hear the smugness in it. Koza whined and tried to turn his friend over, but to no avail. The younger man huffed after a moment but didn’t lessen his grip on his friend. “No. Never. You opened this can of worms, now lie in it.” Koza asserted. Teruhi couldn’t see it, but he knew his friend was pouting. 

For the next few minutes, Koza kept trying to shift Teruhi. The whole futility of the situation made Teruhi laugh, “You know, I’m heavier than you. You won’t be able to move me.” Koza grunted as he tried using his own weight to pull his friend over. The mechanic just forcibly turned in the opposite direction while he laughed. 

“Teruhi c’mon…..get up already so I can get you back!” Koza whined. 

“Nope. I know the moment when I expose myself, you’ll tickle me.”

“Exactly! Let me do it!  
“Not a chance, Koza.”

“Pleaaase? I’ll try to convince my dad to give you a day off!” Teruhi sighed. Koza’s offer was tempting. He was tired of working on his current projects, and he actually did want to get up from this now uncomfortable position. Teruhi huffed and said, “Alright. Fine, you win. I’ll get up, just get off of me.” On top of him, Koza pumped his fist and whispered a cheerful ‘yes!’

Teruhi unfolded his arms out from underneath him and pushed himself off the wood floor. Koza yelped as he was thrown off balance, but was helped up by his friend. The mechanic smiled at his friend. He was annoying and weird, but honestly he could care less. That was why they were such good friends in the first place. Teruhi knew he was too wound up and touchy, so Koza helped him come out of his shell in the few years that they’ve worked together. 

“You know, there’s always a chance that I’m lying.”

“You’re an idiot but you aren’t an asshole.” Teruhi admitted smugly. Next to him, Koza pouted, but then they both laughed. “Yeah well, I knew you weren’t really mad at me this whole time.” he said. The mechanic shrugged in response. 

Koza elbowed his friend and Teruhi raised an eyebrow at him. “What is it?” he asked. The desk clerk raised his fist up over his head and said, “You know, like nya.” Teruhi looked at his friend quizzically.

“W-what?”

“Nya!” Koza exaggerated his motions while Teruhi narrowed his eyes in confusion. How weird can this guy get? Teruhi frowned as Koza kept making catlike gestures. The younger man rubbed against his side like a cat would, but Teruhi didn’t shy away. For the whole duration of Koza’s horrible cat impressions, the older man just pouted. “Are you gonna stop? Or is this just some weird roleplaying thing you’re into?” Teruhi questioned with a pout.

“What are you trying to imply?”

“I’m implying that you’re into some weird shit, Koza.” The mechanic laughed as his friend eyes widened and his face reddened. Koza had his arm half raised, like he was going to point an objection to Teruhi. However, he lowered it in defeat. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to formulate a good response to his friend. Teruhi covered his grin with his scarf, but the smile reached his eyes. Koza glared at the mechanic and swiped at his hat in mock anger. “You’re the worst guy ever,” he pouted.

“Says the furry.” 

“Says the wha-” Koza interrupted himself by jumping onto Teruhi, who yelped as he was taken down. “I’m not a furry!” he fumed. Teruhi knew he wasn’t actually that angry though, he could see Koza was having fun pinning him to the floor. “You claim you’re not a furry, but what’s with the cat ears?” Teruhi joked.

“I just think they’re cute! What about that makes me a furry?”

“They’re cat ears, Koza.”

“Stop yanking on my leg! They’re cute and that’s that!”

“Fine fine. I’ll let it go.”

“Thank you!” Koza sighed exasperatedly. He got off of Teruhi, who only smirked and replied, “You know, it’s ‘stop pulling my leg.’” The younger man made a frustrated noise as he hung his head in his hands while the mechanic laughed. Koza shook his head as he offered his hand to help Teruhi up. He took it, and his shoulders still shook with laughter even after he got up. 

Teruhi poked the cat ears on his friend’s head and mused, “Do that ‘nya’ thing one more time and I’ll stop teasing you.” He smiled smugly while Koza raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Now what does  _ this  _ imply?”

“It implies nothing.” 

“Really? Because I think this implies that you’re into this sort of thing.” Teruhi laughed but he moved his scarf to cover the lower part of his face so Koza couldn’t see his smile. 

“I think you’re trying to distract me from the fact that you’re a furry.”

“You’re the one who wants to see me do that thing again!”

“Well…how did you say it…you opened this can of worms, now lie in it.” Koza groaned in frustration again. He glanced at Teruhi who still wore the same smug expression as he did the moment their conversation began. The fat cat sat on the couch where Teruhi was before, grooming itself without a care in the world. Koza put his hand over his face and muttered, “I kinda regret asking for these cat ears now.”

“I mean, I won’t lie. They do look cute on you like you said,” Teruhi admitted. The younger man sent a conflicted expression towards his coworker. Koza deliberated more and sent Teruhi a sullen look. He sighed and he finally replied, “You know, you’re really driving me into a wall.” Teruhi snickered in response. “Why are you in such a good mood now, even though you were sweeping me under the bus earlier?”

“You’ve known me for a while now. You should know I’m not actually annoyed with you.” Teruhi said earnestly. Koza’s expression softened and he hung his arm around Teruhi’s shoulders. “Yeah, you’re really a friend who’s worth their weight in salt.” Koza said. The two of them sat on the floor together, just enjoying each other’s presence. Koza’s fat cat jumped down from the couch and nestled itself in his lap, and Koza started to pet it. “Do you still want me to do the cat pose?” 

“Only if you really want to. I don’t wanna force you.”

“If it’s for you, then I don’t mind.” Koza rose both of his arms into the cat like pose, then smiled. Teruhi opened up the camera app on his bitphone and snapped a picture. The shutter went off and Koza let his arms down. He glowered at Teruhi, “I didn’t think you were going to take a picture of me.” 

“Well, I already took it. I’m not deleting it.” Teruhi said with amusement. Koza sighed, but otherwise smiled. He ran his fingers through his cat’s soft fur. The cat purred contentedly as Koza pampered it. After a few minutes of more silence, Teruhi spoke up again, “So, why’d you ask Nanashi for cat ears again?”

“I-”, Koza paused for a second to look away from Teruhi, “-thought you might like them.” Teruhi’s eyes widened and Koza pressed his lips into a tight line, still refusing to look at his friend. The mechanic stayed quiet for another moment, but then laughed. He patted the younger man on the back then responded, “Well, I did. You look cute in them.” Koza allowed himself to turn back towards his friend, but he was blushing. 

Teruhi laughed softly and allowed Koza to lean against him. The mechanic put an arm around his friend’s waist and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Koza’s head. They both settled into a comfortable silence. Teruhi grabbed his laptop from the side table and started working on his coding project again. Koza’s two other fat cats eventually found their way into the room and settled in next to the two men. The two of them enjoyed the rest of their day off together like that. They were content enough with just each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah the incorrect idioms koza uses in 1beatheart are actually called malaphors! they're basically two idioms mashed together and usually, they're misused. here are the interpretations of the malaphors i used in this oneshot:
> 
> -'Oh cry me a table' : it's like cry me a river, but table is in the place of river, so it's used incorrectly  
> -'Stop yanking on my leg!' : original phrase is 'stop pulling my leg'  
> -'You opened this can of worms, now lie in it' : you made your bed now lie in it + can of worms  
> -'you’re really driving me into a wall' : drive me up a wall, but up is replaced with into  
> -'sweeping me under the bus' : throw under the bus + sweep under the rug  
> -'worth their weight in salt' : worth their weight in gold + worth their salt


End file.
